


Fried Eggs and Budweiser

by castiels_angel



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Farting, Farts, bloated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_angel/pseuds/castiels_angel
Kudos: 13





	Fried Eggs and Budweiser

At 5pm, he opened his first beer as we finished a quick meal of grilled cheese sandwiches. I was writing an essay and he said he didn’t mind.  
At 8pm, he continued to down beers as I wrapped up my essay. He fried up eggs and proceeded to eat two more sandwiches, followed by three chocolate donuts.  
“Man, that’ll do me for tonight. One more beer to top it off.” He let out a lasting belch, then opened another beer.  
As we fucked, I heard his stomach gurgling as I was on top of him. After our strong orgasms, I could have sworn I heard him groan and fart.  
At 1am, he started to toss and turn in bed before releasing a burst of flatulence. I knew beer really messed his stomach up and that was why he rarely drank it. I knew he would end up taking a desperate shit before too long, and hoped I was awake to hear the damage.  
Grilled cheeses, two fried egg sandwiches, chocolate donuts, and a six pack of Budweiser. Man, would he end up regretting those food choices before too long.  
I cuddled up next to him in a spooning position, my hand cupping his bloated gut. I could tell he probably weighed a few pounds more from all the beer and bloating.  
Once a couple minutes went by, it was like he leaned back towards me, as if he enjoyed the pressure on his belly. Maybe it was helping him in some way, as his body struggled to digest all of that food and beer.  
With some hesitation, I began to rub small circles on his hairy underbelly. He tensed and I wondered if I was doing the wrong thing. But no, a second later, he ripped a bubbly beer fart, close quarters and all. Mhhhmmm, he groaned, and I knew there was a lot more to come.  
It was silent for the next ten minutes as I rubbed my hands all over his still expanding gut. Until I patted his belly and he let out several nasty farts in succession like a whoopee cushion.  
At this point, he jerked awake. “Wheeeewww... damn, I’m sorry.” He cleared his throat, making a face at the smell.  
“Are you feeling okay?”  
“I got mad beer farts right now. I’m gonna smoke and find myself on the toilet.”  
Sure enough, he was halfway through his cigarette when he came back inside, hand wrapped around his stomach. “I’m not going to lie, I’m already about to drop a load right here.”  
I watched him hastily make his way to the bathroom, pulling his pants off before he got to the doorway. It was childish of me, but I blocked the doorway and pouted my lips for a kiss.  
“I’m about to blow up,” he pecked my lips as he released some hot gas. He pushed by me, entering the bathroom.  
Since he didn’t bother closing the door., I watched him shove his boxers to the floor and slam his ass down on the seat. A few seconds later, he moaned and I heard a bowl dirtying shart. “I ate too many eggs.”   
“I thought you had to go right then and there,” I teased. He massaged his belly, straining quite obviously. If looks could kill, I thought.  
Within a couple of moments, the flatulence really hit, from all the eggs and beer. It was nonstop gas, punctuated by grunts of discomfort. “I always get like this after fried egg sandwiches.” He let out a gross burp signaling indigestion.  
It was nearly ten minutes before he passed gas and then I heard the familiar crackle of a log sliding out of him. He gasped with the relief and I thought he might orgasm then and there.


End file.
